The goal of this project is to understand the molecular mechanisms for the malignant transformation of cells for the immune recognition of foreign and tumor cells. We have been studying the structure and function of tumor antigens involved in neoplastic transformation and in the organization and expression of genes coding for surface transplantation antigens.